<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're better than any of my dreams by LoonyLuna25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954591">You're better than any of my dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25'>LoonyLuna25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mentioned Dream Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Fuck' was the first word Joe thought when he woke up from a very pleasant dream and noticed with dissapoinment that the room was dark and though Nicky was in his arms, he didn't sit in his lap and take him with precise movements of his hips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're better than any of my dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the kink meme: Nicky/Joe, Intercrural Sex; Thigh fucking! I don't care if it's Joe or Nicky, just give me All. Of. It.</p>
<p>https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=237500#cmt237500</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Fuck' was the first word Joe thought when he woke up from a very pleasant dream and noticed with dissapoinment that the room was dark and though Nicky was in his arms, he didn't sit in his lap and take him with precise movements of his hips. He groaned quietly and leaned his forehead against the others neck. His cock was errected fully, trapped between him and the warm backside of his lover. If he just would shift his pelvis a little down, his cock would nestle to the perfect curve his butt and he could rub himself to his climax, more pleasuring would be to slip his cock between the smooth skin and strong muscles of his thighs. Of course the best would be to sink in the warm and velvet inside of his beloved, the way he prefered their sex mostly, but he needed a quick release now. <br/>Joe needed to be careful, he assumed that Nicky slept peacefully snuggled to his chest and he didn't want to wake him om purpose. He couldn't be so selfish to put his own pleasure over the needs of the man of heart, he knew Nicky wouldn't be mad if he did, but he would try to go back to sleep, even it was difficult to sleep with an aching hard member, maybe he would dream again of his Nicky giving him the most pleasure.<br/>Nicky was quiet, but he didn't sleep and noticed Joe's distress when he woke up behind him. He heard him groaning desperately for any release behind him and it sended a jolt of arousal down his spine. He knew Joe wouldn't just go for it and chase his pleasure when he thought that he was sleeping. Joe was too caring to disturb his rest, because it was rarely that they got quiet nights for themselves. But Nicky wouldn't complain and he loved when Joe uses him for his pleasure.<br/>Nicky slowly began to roll his hips in circles against Joe's erection that was pressed against the upper side of his cheeks. Joe tensed for a second before he relaxed and let out a moan deep from his chest.<br/>“Nicolò,” he mumbled hoarsely and shifted his lower parts until Nicky felt the tip of the cock nudging between his thighs. Joe sensed that Nicky was awake the whole time and he was happy that Nicky gave him the oppurtunity to find statisfaction.<br/>“My sweet Nicolò,” he purred in his ear and Nicky opened his legs so he could place himself like he needed. “I dreamed of you. You rode my cock like there was no tomorrow and you were so good, you're always so good.”<br/>The pre-cum on the tip made the skin of his thighs wet enough so Joe could move effortlessly back and forward. The shaft grazed the underside of his balls delicately everytime Joe thrusted between his legs and it made him gasping helplessly. Joe was panting when he increased the pace of his moving and the slippery feeling around his cock made it difficult for him to think straight. <br/>Nicky strained the muscles in his thighs and created a tighter space for Joe to glide through, he wanted Joe to expierence the most of possible pleasure. The low grunts in his ear and the strong grip from Joe's arms around him let him moan himself shakily. There was no friction on his own cock, but he was already half-hard. Joe noticed that his husband was definitely turned on by his faster breathing and the beautiful noises slipping from his kissable lips. <br/>“Yusuf,” he said his name seducively and Joe kissed his shoulder open-mouthed an answer. “Does it feel like it was in your dream? Does it feel good?” <br/>“Mhm, Nicolò, you're better than any dream,” he replied praising, his lips wandered the side of his neck up and Nicky turned his head around so they could meet for a sensual kiss. Nicky sensed that Joe was near his climax, because the moving of his hips became erratic and the kiss lacked of precission, was messy and wet, but he loved giving him everything he needed.<br/>Nicky's tongue in his mouth, caressing his own, licking the back of his teeth, swallowing every moan that want to escape him. <br/>It felt marvelous - almost too good, his cock engulfed by the heat of his delicious thighs, his hand shifting on Nicky's chest and traced one sensitive nipple, a low moan came from his beloved and  that was finally sending him to the edge, he spilled his load over the sheets, some of it landing on Nicky's thighs.<br/>“You got me very dirty,” Nicky teased him when Joe buried his face in his hair trying to catch his breath. Joe pressed lazily a kiss to his cheek and Nicky gasped when a hot hand wrapped around his own cock.<br/>“Then it's my duty to clean you up,” he responded grinning and flipped Nicky on his back. Nicky knew that their sleep was over when he saw the promise of a long and pleasurable night in Joe's eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>